Just The Way You Are
by ladyjess2004
Summary: Dianna and Lea skip the Golden Globes parties to go home. Dianna takes her time in reminding Lea that she is amazing even though she lost. Lots of sweetness between the two please.


**I am slowly going to be posting my Achele fics from LJ over here.**

**This was the first Achele fic I ever wrote, after the Golden Globes last year (2011) It was from this prompt: Dianna and Lea skip the parties to go home. Dianna takes her time in reminding Lea that she is amazing even though she lost. Lots of sweetness between the two please.**

**Enjoy!**

Dianna had planned out her public celebratory act the moment she had heard that Lea and Chris had been nominated for Golden Globes. She had also planned out her own private celebration for Lea once they got home that night. This was her girlfriend's year to win an award for her performance as Rachel Berry she could feel it. Lea didn't talk about her nomination after the rush of interviews that first day; she told Dianna she thought talking about it would jinx her chances.

Dianna was sitting next to Chris when his name was called as the winner for Best Supporting Actor in a TV comedy, musical, or whatever the hell they were calling the award these days and she overflowed with excitement. Chris had sat there shell shocked for a moment as Dianna jumped up and down in her seat and kissed his cheek. She was so incredibly happy for him but it also made her glad she wasn't sitting next to Lea. If she was sitting next to the brunette when she won her category, Dianna didn't know if she would have the willpower to not lean over and kiss her girlfriend passionately in front of everybody and that would definitely be a bad PR move.

Since Lea and Dianna started dating midway through filming Glee's first season and came into rehearsal one day holding hands everybody from agents to publicists to Ryan Murphy himself told them it would be in their best interests to keep the relationship under wraps. For over a year they kept their relationship from the public with varying degrees of success, after all there were still "rumors" about them flying all over the Internet. They tried their hardest to come off as nothing more than best friends although Dianna wanted desperately to shout from the rooftops that Ms. Lea Michele was hers and hers alone. Lea understood that at this point in their careers that was an impossibility but she reassured Dianna that the moment the credits rolled on their final episode of Glee (whenever that may be) she would give her the biggest public display of affection and love the world had ever seen.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she barely heard Chris's acceptance speech but her eyes did land on Lea and she saw how emotional their youngest costar's win had made her girlfriend. She always scoffed at the people who said Lea was fake; all they had to do was see her in this moment to know she really was genuine.

When the time came for Lea's category, Dianna felt her stomach knot up with nervous energy. She wondered if Lea was as nervous as she was. _Of course not, Lea thrives on moments like these._

"And the Golden Globe goes to…"

_Lea Michele,_ Dianna thought. _The most gorgeous woman in the room._

"Laura Linney."

Dianna felt like all the wind had been let out of her sails. She had built this moment up in her head for weeks; she never thought what it would feel like if Lea lost. Her eyes flew to the next table and immediately locked on her girlfriend. Lea was gracious in defeat and when she saw Dianna looking at her, she gave a small smile and a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders as if to say, "Oh well." But Dianna knew Lea better than anyone and knew that the diva wasn't as indifferent as she appeared.

The show won for best TV comedy and after that the entire cast was swept up in various interviews. Dianna tried to get a moment alone with Lea in the ladies room but Claire Danes interrupted them so Lea made up some foolish excuse that she needed help getting her dressed unzipped.

Lea was bubbly and happy in all the interviews but Dianna knew she had her show face on and eventually her resolve would break. When they did an interview with Naya and Chord and Lea sat impossibly close to her, Dianna knew her girlfriend had had enough. The hand on her knee for a longer length of time than was appropriate for their public relationship was Dianna's signal that Lea needed to get out and go home.

They had already planned on taking the same limo home; while they couldn't appear on the red carpet together; no one paid attention to how you left. As soon as the door to the limo closed and they were protected by the tinted windows Dianna took Lea's hand, raised it to her mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" she asked tenderly.

"I'll be fine," Lea said. She reached up with her free hand and began to pull bobby pins out of her hair, the curls falling around her face. Dianna held her hand in both of hers, silently waiting for whenever the brunette wanted to talk.

"I just really wanted it, you know? I put so much heart and soul into that character and I thought I would be recognized for that tonight." Lea sighed and leaned against Dianna, her head resting against her shoulder.

Dianna brought her hand that wasn't holding Lea's up to her girlfriend's hair and ran her fingers through the curly brown locks. "I know, Lea. But you know what? I love you, whether or not you win some piece of metal. There's no one in the world who thinks more highly of you than I do."

"Except maybe my mom." The smile that graced Lea's lips was weak and damn near broke Dianna's heart.

"Okay, I'll give you that. It's hard to compete with Edith Sarfati." Dianna smiled as her fingers continued to play with Lea's hair. "We're almost home, sweetie," she said softly when Lea snuggled tightly up against her and put an arm around her waist.

While Dianna had a driver's license that listed her residence as several blocks away from Lea's, in truth the girls had never stopped living in the same apartment. The place was tiny but it was their home and it would continue to be until they could take their relationship public, after which they wanted to buy a house. Dianna took the key out of her clutch purse and opened the door, letting Lea walk in first.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief at being home and immediately kicked off her heels making her a whole head shorter than Dianna. The blonde placed a tender kiss to Lea's forehead before saying, "Wait here for just a minute, okay?"

"Di," Lea whined, "come on. I just want to get out of this dress and put this night behind me."

"I know. Just trust me. I'll be back in a minute." And with that, Dianna scurried off to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Lea sighed and raised her arms above her head, stretching her back. She walked over to the small kitchenette and poured herself a glass of wine. She closed her eyes as she took a sip, the red liquid coating her tongue on its way down her throat.

"Really, Lea? I told you I would only be a minute and you went right for the wine?"

Lea looked up to see Dianna standing in the living room in a pair of black pajama shorts and a purple tank top. Her still perfectly curled hair gave the casual look a certain sort of elegance that only Dianna could pull off.

"You made me wait out here so you could change? I've been in this dress for hours, why couldn't I get comfortable too?" Lea's voice held a tinge of irritation and Dianna knew she had to make her move before her girlfriend lost her cool.

She held out her hand and said calmly, "Come with me."

Lea took the hand that was offered to her and let Dianna lead her down the hallway into the bedroom. The door opened and Lea was met with the soft glow of a dozen tea lights illuminating the room. "Di," she whispered as she felt her girlfriend's arms circle around her waist from behind. "What…"

"Ssh," Dianna cut her off, her lips placing chaste kisses along the brunette's shoulder blades, taking care to place a reverent kiss on the music note tattoo. "It's all for you. I want to show you how amazing you are." She continued to kiss Lea's back, her tongue darting out to lick down her spine, causing the diva to tremble. Her fingers found the zipper to Lea's dress and she slowly pulled it down, exposing more of the singer's tanned skin. Her lips followed the path of the zipper, moving lower and lower until she was on her knees behind Lea. She gave a firm tug to the pink fabric and watched in awe as it slid down Lea's body and pooled at her feet.

Dianna kissed the small of Lea's back as her fingers trailed all over the back of the girl's body, from her ankles all the way up to her shoulders. She stood up and once again put her arms around her girlfriend's waist, who was now nude except for the barely there white lace thong. Dianna kissed Lea's neck softly before turning the girl in her arms so they were face to face.

Her eyes sparkling, Dianna leaned in and kissed the brunette lovingly and passionately. Their lips moved in tandem against one another and Lea let out a hushed moan when Dianna's hands moved into her hair. Lea wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her close so their bodies were pressed together.

Never once breaking their kiss, Dianna moved forward, backing Lea up toward the bed. When the back of the girl's knees met the mattress, Dianna pushed gently, enticing Lea to lie down. Taking a moment to admire her girlfriend's body, Dianna was once again blown away at how flawless Lea really was and the flickering candlelight only made her more alluring. She could stare at the brunette all day but the large brown eyes that were staring up at her, awaiting her next move reminded her that she had only just begun.

"You're so gorgeous," she said as she climbed on top of Lea and kissed her. She ran her tongue along Lea's bottom lip, pulling away teasingly when the diva's own tongue peeked out to try and make contact with hers. She repeated the motion, but this time when Lea's tongue made its appearance she wrapped her lips around it and sucked gently. The smaller girl let out a low moan that was so sexual it made Dianna shiver with want. She loosened the hold her lips had on Lea's tongue and brought her own tongue in the mix to swirl and play with Lea's.

They continued to kiss, lips and tongues mingling together. They were so wrapped up in the moment and each other; they felt no need to rush to the next step. They had all night and they intended to use it all.

Dianna moved her kisses to Lea's neck, paying special attention to the spot right behind her ear that drove her crazy. Sure enough, Lea whimpered and gripped Dianna's upper arms as the blonde licked and nibbled at the sensitive skin.

"I love you so much," Dianna whispered in between kisses. She began to kiss down Lea's body, wanting to taste every inch of her. She took her time, making sure spend a few extra seconds on the tattooed parts of Lea's skin. Each time Dianna's tongue ran over the ink that was embedded on her skin, Lea's eyes fluttered closed in rapture. When she got to her feet, Lea couldn't help but giggle at the sensation.

Dianna held Lea's foot in her hand and smiled as she kissed the "Imagine" tattoo. "You're so cute when you laugh." Her lips moved to the words "Our city, our love" tracing each letter with her tongue. "I still can't believe you got this where everybody can see it," she said.

"Well it's my way of telling the world you're mine. For the time being anyway." Lea smiled mischievously before adding, "At least the other one is in a place that only you can see."

"Damn straight," Dianna replied. She kissed up Lea's leg until her lips reached the old English D on her girlfriend's inner thigh. Every time she saw it, it made her heart swell with pride that Lea loved her enough to permanently mark her skin with her initial.

She heard Lea sigh and moan as she tongued the ink. She could smell the girl's arousal and it took a strong surge of willpower to not rip her underwear from her body and lick her until she screamed. Instead she kissed back up Lea's body, hearing the girl let out a whine of protest.

"Di, please."

"Not yet baby," the blonde said teasingly. "We'll get there." She placed open-mouthed kisses on the singer's chest, watching the skin redden with desire. She ran her hands over Lea's breasts, her fingers grazing the hard pebble sized nipples before she leaned down and swirled her tongue around the taut bud.

"Mmm, yes, Dianna," Lea moaned. She ran her fingers through her girlfriend's blonde tresses, her gaze focused on Dianna's tongue as it licked her nipple, her mouth closing around it every so often to suck gently.

"You love this, don't you?" Dianna asked as she moved her mouth to give the other breast equal attention. "Remember the time I made you come just from sucking on your nipples?" She heard Lea whimper and took that as an affirmative answer. "I love the way your body reacts to my touch. So ready and willing for me all the time. You're incredible."

She focused on the diva's breasts for a few more moments, one of her hands moving to slip the white thong down Lea's hips and off her body. Her fingers began to play with the smooth skin she found there, marveling at the brunette's wetness.

Dianna's fingers running lazily up and down her slit made Lea crave more of the girl's touch. Much more.

"Di…please…I…I need to feel you inside of me," she gasped out.

Dianna smirked but responded simply, "Anything for you sweetheart." She pushed two fingers inside of Lea, feeling her inner walls stretch around her. She watched, mesmerized, as Lea threw her head back in ecstasy and moaned her name.

"Yes, Dianna!"

"God, Lea, I love you." Dianna moved her fingers at a slow but steady tempo, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend's face. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And the way you look when I do this to you, you are so sexy."

"I love you too, Di," Lea panted before letting out a low groan and gripping Dianna's arms painfully tight.

"What do you need baby?"

"Faster," the singer choked out. "Harder. I need to feel more of you."

The taller girl complied, pulling her fingers out almost completely before shoving them back in causing Lea to wail in pure pleasure.

"Fuck! Yes! Just like that Di." She grabbed the back of Dianna's neck and pulled the blonde into a deep kiss that was filled with twirling tongues and teeth venturing out to nibble on plump lips.

Dianna pumped her fingers at a frantic pace, gasping into Lea's mouth when she felt tiny hands grip her tank top and pull it down, exposing her breasts. Her gasp turned into a moan when Lea's nimble fingers pinched her nipples.

"You're perfect," Lea whispered affectionately, her hands massaging Dianna's breasts, the thumbs running over her nipples. "It's like our bodies were made for each other, how perfectly we fit together."

"Uh huh," was Dianna's mumbled response. All she could focus on were the hands on her breasts and how tight and warm Lea was around her fingers. She pushed a third finger in, earning a moan of approval from the brunette.

"Oh you like that?" Dianna said playfully. "Having my fingers deep inside of you, filling you?" She expertly curled her fingers, hitting just the right spot; the one that made Lea reach notes so high she didn't even use them when singing.

"God that feels so fucking good," she murmured. "Don't ever stop."

"Oh, I don't plan on it." Dianna lowered her body, fingers continuing to thrust, until her mouth was inches away from Lea's dripping sex. She was greeted by the hard protruding clit that was begging to be touched and her mouth watered at the sight.

She glanced up and met Lea's gaze when she heard the girl whimper. "Please, Dianna," she begged. "I need to feel your mouth on me."

Dianna leaned forward, leaving the faintest of kisses on Lea's smooth skin. She whispered, "You're my everything," so quietly she wasn't even sure Lea could hear her before flicking her tongue over the firm bundle of nerves.

The diva immediately cried out, one hand fisted in Dianna's hair holding her in place, the other one gripping the sheet so hard her knuckles turned white. Her hips bucked involuntarily, pushing more of herself against Dianna's mouth.

"God, yes!" Lea groaned her eyes squeezed shut. She managed to get out a few coherent words in between her moans that mainly consisted of, "fuck", "Di", and "so good."

Dianna licked slowly and sensually at first, pointing her tongue to write distinct letters on Lea's clit. I. L.O.V.E. Y.O.U.

She figured Lea was too far gone to decipher the words so she was more than surprised when she felt the brunette's fingers tug at her hair as she gasped, "I love you too. So much baby. You don't even know."

Dianna raised her head and smiled, her lips glistening with her girlfriend's juices.

Lea pouted which Dianna found absolutely adorable. "Di," she whined. "Please don't stop. I need you. Make me come."

Hearing Lea beg was one of the blonde's biggest turn ons and she quickly went back to work on the girl's clit, licking rapidly. She wrapped her lips around the small bud and sucked it gently knowing Lea loved when she did that. Sure enough, the smaller girl arched her back and yelled, "Fuck!" due to the contact.

Hearing Lea's short and shallow pants for breath was Dianna's sign that she was getting close. She thrust her fingers as fast as she could possibly could, hitting Lea deep and hard as she sucked on her clit. She let her teeth graze along the bud and when she knew Lea couldn't stand it any longer, she allowed her teeth to nibble on the tiny bundle.

The brunette's body began to quake as she wailed, "Dianna! Yes! I'm coming!" Her hands almost ripped the bed sheets off the mattress, her thighs clamped tightly around Dianna's head although she didn't mind at all. She slowly removed her fingers but continued to lick languidly as Lea came back down to reality. She sat back on her knees, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Good?" she asked.

Lea struggled to keep her eyes open in her post-orgasmic haze. "Yes. Very."

Dianna pulled her tank top back up and quickly got up to blow out the candles before she cuddled up next to Lea, draping an arm over her waist. The smaller girl made a weak whimper of protest. "But Di…you didn't…it's your turn."

"I told you," Dianna said, pulling Lea's back closer to her front, "tonight was for you. I'll be fine, just go to sleep. We can do me in the morning."

Lea closed her eyes, shifting slightly in Dianna's arms, getting comfortable. "What would you have done if I won?" she asked sleepily.

"The same exact thing. It's not about how many awards you win you are amazing. And you're all mine." Dianna kissed the back of Lea's head.

"I love you," Lea mumbled and the blonde knew she was already half asleep.

"I love you too Lee. Sweet dreams baby."


End file.
